This invention relates to garage door locks.
A particularly desirable garage door lock mechanism is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,086 issued Feb. 28, 1967, to Charles G. Halgren, assignor to National Lock Company, a predecessor of the National Lock Division of Keystone Consolidated Industries, Incorporated of Rockford, Ill. This invention is an improvement of the invention of Mr. Halgren.